Jin's little sister
by Agatha Little
Summary: Rinku and the other went to visit Jin, Touya and the wind-master's young sibling... she's sweet as sugar and Rinku can't take his mind off of her... Rinku/OC REWRITTEN


**Jin's little sister**

"Lassie!" yelled Jin while getting annoyed. "Get down her' this instant!"

The small girl just stuck her tongue out before she flew even higher. Jin knew that he could easily beat his sister when it came to speed, but he didn't want to crush her confidence. She has to slowly learn all the basics of flying, but to do that she needs to listen to him, which, obviously, she is not good at. Not far from where they were Touya waited for their friends. He knew that Iris would never listen to Jin, but this time around he couldn't help the wind-master out. He had to wait for their friends, the ones who should arrive any moment now. He was hoping that nothing bad will happen until they arrive. Iris tends to get tired easily and if she is too high up at that moment, there's no telling what will happen to her fragile body.

"Big brother." she yelled when a bird flew into her. "Help."

She tried to push herself away from the unwanted animal, but doing so she forgot to flap her wings and lost her balance in the air. She began to fall. Jin's eyes widened, but before he could react to the situation another demon jumped out of the woods and managed to catch the little girl. Iris kept her eyes shut but a familiar scent, which she hated, hit her nose. She could always smell that when her brother got drunk, even though that didn't happen many times.

"Nice catch, Chuu." laughed a young voice from near by.

Iris opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. Chuu was one of Jin's friends, but she never saw him before. She wanted to jump out of his hold, but she had the chance she got yanked out of the man's grip. She knew that nothing good can come from making her brother angry, but there was no turning back now. She blinked up at the, now unusually silent, wind-master. She quickly hugged him around his neck so he couldn't put her down.

"You're in big trouble Iris." stated Touya. "You should have listened to Jin."

"Come on Touya. It's not beautiful to yell at the girl." Suzuka piped up as well. "I never thought Jin's sister would be so small."

Iris wanted to answer to his comment, but at the moment it didn't seem like such a great idea. Both her brother and Touya were angry with her, even if Jin didn't show it. She quickly pecked Jin's cheek before she jumped out of his hold. The demon with long blue hair glared down at her, making Iris hide behind her brother's leg. Chuu and Suzuka just smiled and there was only one boy who seemed to be around her age, who was probably Rinku. She heard about them a few times, Jin told her a lot of stories.

"Are we going to stand out here all day?" Shishi remarked.

"Can I stay out and play?" the girl tugged on her brother's trousers.

"Sur', but ya can't fly! Got it?"

She didn't wait another second, she just ran towards the woods. Jin let out a laugh as they closed the house's door. But Iris heard footsteps following her, but she let it slip by her. She ran all the way to the edge of the cliff near by. There she sat down and enjoyed the light breeze. She felt like someone was watching her but each time she turned around the person hid behind the bush. After a while she got fed up with it and stood to leave. Rinku wanted to follow her, but he slipped on a tree truck when he tried to get up and fell forward. He almost fell off of the cliff, but Iris managed to catch him by his arm. Rinku swallowed hard, he couldn't even see the bottom of the cliff. The girl yanked his arm towards her making him fall back on his butt. He was lucky that Iris was near him.

"Are you okay?" she questioned sweetly.

She flapped her wings a bit, but not enough for her to take flight. Rinku's cheeks darkened a bit when he realized how close the girl was. Well actually there was still at least a meter between them. Anyway he quickly stood up and started to walk back towards the house without a word. She watched him walk away for a minute before jumping after him.

"What's the matter Rinku?" she questioned. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He shook his head, no. Than what was his problem? She kept walking after him all the way to the house. He took away her will to play and now her brother will keep bugging her all day long. She reached the door first, but as soon as she opened it the smell of sake hit her nose. Frowning she searched for the ice- master's figure. She located Touya by the fireplace. Iris slipped next to him and told him that she'll be in her room. The reason she really liked Touya was because he never asked useless questions from her. By the time Rinku managed to get in the door she was already gone. He sat down next to Touya and remained there in complete silence, though the blush was still really visible on his face.

"Come on lass." Jin laughed. "Ya need to go to bed. It's gettin' late."

Iris slipped out from under the bed and smiled up at her brother, who luckily wasn't angry with her any more. Who could be angry at a charming little girl like her? She was already wearing her pajamas, but she wasn't tired at all. Touya put another bed into her room for Rinku since he refused to sleep in the same room as Chuu.

"But I'm not tired Jin." she wined. "I want to play."

"Ya could have played this afternoon." stated the wind demon. "Ya'll be too tired tomorrow if ya don' go to sleep now."

With a pout on her face she let Jin pick her up and place her in the bed. She crawled under the covers and snuggled into her pillow. Jin quickly gave her a peck on her forehead before leaving the two young demons to sleep. However, both of them were still wide awake and didn't have any intentions to sleep. Iris peeked over to Rinku's bed. He was staring up at the ceiling. The girl sat up, tilted her head to the side and watched him. He didn't seem to notice, but he begun to sweat for no reason. The younger wind demon didn't understand why that was so she jumped out of her bed, being careful not to be noticed by the others and tip toed over to the other bed. She put her hand on his forehead and noticed he was warmer than he should have been.

"Are you alright Rinku?" she questioned for the third time that day.

He stayed quiet. Iris was getting a bit worried since he didn't even blink. She called out his name again and yet again he didn't answer. It was starting to get on her nerves so she huffed a bit before turning around and heading back to her bed. Once again she crawled under the covers, but this time her back was facing the boy.

"If ya don' wan' to answer than ah don' care." she mumbled, her Irish accent ringing fully.

Rinku's eyes widened as he turned his head to face her back. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, it was just that he didn't know how to act around her. He quickly sat up and kept his eyes locked on the girl. After about five minutes of silence he noticed that Iris' breathing slowed down and relaxed. She was sleeping. Now he had to wait until next morning to talk to her. He didn't want to wake her up.

Iris kicked the ball and it flew up onto the roof. Jin went to get it before his sister could come up with a plan. Tthose never seemed to work. Rinku sat next to Chuu on the ground. The older demon was, as always, drinking sake, but this time Shishiwakamaru was right there along with him doing the same thing. The boy's eyes never left Iris, who was now trying to flap her wing fast enough to take flight, though before she could do that her brother threw the ball back down. It hit Touya in the head. The girl could hardly hold back her laugh as the ice demon sent an icicle flying towards Jin, before turning towards her.

"Lassie, run." Jin laughed.

Iris didn't need another word as she quickly took off towards the woods. Touya didn't follow her; he never did. She slowed down when she reached the middle of forest before bending down on her knees to catch her breathe. Unknown to her Rinku followed her all the way and when he tapped her on her shoulder she screamed on maximum volume. The boy quickly covered her mouth, trying to clam her down. She blinked a few times before relaxing, though she was still surprised that he actually came out of hiding this time. A light smile appeared on her face.

"Why did you run away from Touya?" he questioned. "He'd never hurt you."

"I know." Iris kept smiling. "It's just fun. Come on let's go back."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the house. Rinku's face heated up as soon as their skins touched. His legs gave out and all he could do was stand there, staring at the ground. She turned back towards him and blinked a few times. She didn't know why he was acting like that when she was near by. She was still holding his hand as she took a step towards him. She tried to make them look at her, but his eyes didn't shift from the ground. A sigh left her lips after about five minutes of silence.

"I'm asking this for the last time Rinku." stated the girl. "Are you feeling alright?"

She leaned closer to him, their noses almost touching, but when Rinku finally looked up from the ground accidentally their lips touched too. It took them a second to realize what happened, but when they processed the information both of them jump back a mile. Their faces were as red as a tomato, but a shy smile play on both of their lips. Iris blinked a few times at the boy before turning around on her heel and running back to the house.

"Tag, you're it." she yelled laughing.

With the blush still spread across his face Rinku ran after her. One thing was certain, coming to visit Jin and Touya turned out to be quite interesting.


End file.
